


Fire Emblem - The MMO

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Robins are twins, Video Game, chat, meeting online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Chrom is being dragged into a chatroom/MMO by his sister. He doesn't expect to develop a crush.





	Fire Emblem - The MMO

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever but hey. It was supposed to be small and now it's 1600 words and I think about making it a series

Chrom would never have joined the Chatroom if Lissa hadn’t been bothering him about it non-stop. She burst into his room every five minutes to remind him or to show him something or to talk about all the games and people there were. It had taken about an hour for Chrom to give in and create an account of his own while Emmeryn was laughing in the background. 

Choosing a username had been quite the challenge but once that was done and he had figured out how the page worked, he was able to log into the chat’s main lobby. It wasn’t too full but it was enough to cause more confusion. Which of these people was Lissa? Or was she in another room?

**Shieldmaid_of_Rohan** : chrom?????

**Google_Chrom** : Yes

**Shieldmaid_of_Rohan** : ugh

**Shieldmaid_of_Rohan** : thats awful

**xXx_Lost_Caws_xXx** : nyahaha, I love it!

**flower_petal_♥** : I think it’s cool

**Shieldmaid_of_Rohan** : whatever lets play a round

**Google_Chrom** : I don’t even have a character yet.

That caused some questions while Lissa was surprisingly quiet and burst into his room seconds later, almost tripping over her own feet. “Go make a character,” she shouted just as he was about to explain to everyone that he was indeed the older brother she had been talking about. Did he even want to know what she had told them?

“Okay, okay. Where do I start?” 

“Click this button here,” she instructed, eyeing the chat. “And just ignore Henry, he’s weird but he’s nice.”

“Whatever you say.” Honestly, it was a little overwhelming. Aside from Henry and the flower petal, there was only one person in the lobby he didn’t know and with a username like “I<3robin”, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know them. “What even is the game about?”

~

The game was called Fire Emblem and together with his new friends, Chrom had to save the virtual world from an evil dragon god. He had taken a while to get used to it but now he was looking forward to playing with the group, even if they all had their own antics. 

He had known Frederick and Lissa before starting the game and while he still wondered how she had bribed their friend into joining, he was glad to have familiar faces help him. Right now he was trying to understand how the dungeon worked but voice chat was always a challenge. Henry kept making jokes, Nowi wanted to get started and Vaike, who wasn’t even in their group at the moment, challenged everyone to a duel. 

The noise was giving him a headache and while his fighter stood idly in front of the dungeon, he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt until his chat lit up. 

**_robin** : how are things in the voice channel?

**Google_Chrom** : why don’t you pop in and find out?

**Google_Chrom** : Not too bad, though. I think Nowi and Henry are flirting

**_robin** : they always are. I have a cold

**Google_Chrom** : Aw. Get better soon

Despite all the time he spent in chat and game, he had never heard Robin’s voice or gotten any personal information. They were a brilliant tactician, able to figure out even the hardest bosses and they had helped Chrom a lot during his first days. He wished he could talk to them.

~

**whiskers** : stop flirting and give me a hand you two

Chrom blinked as that message came up. Flirting? He frowned. He had been walking around with Robin, just chatting and killing some of the zombielike NPCs, how was that flirting? It couldn’t have been for anyone else, at this time of the day, they were the only ones on the server

**_robin** : what do you need, Panne?

**whiskers** : Just checking if you even notice other people

**whiskers** : oops

**whiskers** : ran into some boss risen, come over?

Chrom chuckled. Panne was rarely asking for help and he knew how strong her character was. A few Risen at once could hurt, though, so he started walking and saw the small symbol of Robin’s avatar follow his own. They were playing a healer tonight and that came in handy when they reached Panne. His own character was at least tanky enough to keep the damage away from said healer and they disposed of the Risen quickly and efficiently. 

~

He didn’t know who suggested a meet-up but most members of their group had immediately agreed. Lissa was looking forward to meeting Maribelle, Henry and Nowi were practically already married and Chrom himself was excited. Not everyone lived in their town, so it wouldn’t be the while group, but he was looking forward to it. Especially since Robin had announced they would be there, but Chrom still denied being interested. They only knew each other through chat, after all.

That didn’t stop him from going over his outfit a dozen times until Emmeryn appeared in the doorway with her arms crossed. “Lissa and I will leave in five minutes, you better are ready by then.”

“I just …”

“Chrom.” Emmeryn smiled gently and placed a hand on his shoulder. She occasionally joined them as a healer and had agreed to join them as their designated driver. “You look fine and our dear tactician cares about you a lot. Stop fretting and get in the car.”

“Yes, sis.” He sighed, taking a last look at himself before heading out. Lissa was already bouncing in the backseat, talking about how she had tried nail polish and how much she actually liked it and if Maribelle would like the colour. Emmeryn looked ready to stay home with a bottle of wine and Chrom mentally reminded himself to buy her one later.

The spot they had chosen was a park on the outskirts of town, with nice flower beds and beautiful fountains and Chrom hoped he wouldn’t accidently destroy something, It happened more often than he was willing to admit.

Henry, who lived closest to the park, had volunteered to arrive early and bring a big sign to gather around. It was Lissa who spotted him first and she excitedly pointed into the direction of a guy standing on one of the fountain walls, a big paper sign in his hands. Chrom got a littler closer and groaned as he saw that Henry had just painted “SIGN” onto the paper with bright colours. Someone else was already there, a girl with pink hair and a man who looked like he lived in the gym.

“Hey!” Lissa ran over grinned, Chrom followed to make sure no one actually fell into the fountain due to all enthusiasm. He saw nametags and wondered why he hadn’t thought of that himself.

“H-hi.” The girl – Olivia or DancingQueen – smiled shyly and handed them paper strips and a pen. Chrom scribbled both his real and his username down before pinning the paper to his shirt. Henry’s handwriting was unreadable and Gregor’ – who hadn’t bothered with another alias – was surprisingly neat. 

It was awkward at first but it was also nice, just talking like they had with the difference that they were face to face. Maribelle arrived and swept Lissa into a hug, Frederick had a discussion with Tharja, and Nowi was the first to manage to get soaked in the fountain. She stumbled while trying to greet Henry and he had immediately pulled out a big towel, laughing something about knowing all the little dangers of this park. 

Chrom was doing just fine until Robin arrived. Or rather, Robins. There were two of them, twins as they explained, both grinning widely and both too attractive for him to handle. He didn’t know how he managed to greet them without making a complete fool of himself, but they settled down on either side of him and smiled as if that was the most natural thing to do.

Sitting between them was comfortable and that was what made it so bad. What if he messed up and made them leave?

“…Chrom?”

“Huh?” He forced himself back to reality where Robin’s face was a little too close and a little too far. Damn hormones, he wasn’t even a teenager anymore. 

“We’re getting food, you wanna come along?” Her voice was sweet and he wished he could’ve heard it before. Her brother offered a hand and how was he going to survive this?

“Yeah, sounds good.” His voice didn’t betray him yet, that was something. “Wait, is no one else coming?”

“They claim they aren’t hungry,” Robin explained as they wandered off. There was a small restaurant near the park and the smell reminded him how long he hadn’t eaten.

“So, do you both actually share an account?”

“Yeah. It wasn’t planned but then we liked being a mystery.”

“And now you stopped being one.”

“Well,” they both grinned, guiding him to an empty booth. Their hands touched his and as scared as he was, it was a nice feeling. One he could get used to. “We wanted to get to know you.”

Chrom managed to choke on air and by the time he was done coughing, they already had drinks on the table. Get to know him. Okay. Maybe this would go better than expected. “So you’ll join the voice chat from now on?”

“Hmm.” 

“Yeah, why not? Would make the late night runs a lot more interesting.”

He hadn’t wanted to blush but here he was and the way they reacted made him think it wasn’t such a bad thing. “I look forward to it,” he said, knowing he would ask them for another meeting. Maybe a date. Maybe more than one. Lissa would never let him hear the end of it.


End file.
